Blue Road to Nowhere
by Shakimbo
Summary: It's a Monday afternoon when Jo found her mother's body.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Road to Nowhere

Pairing: Dean/Jo

Rating: M

Spoilers: Set after Season Four Episode Criss Angel is a Douche bag

Summary: It's a Monday afternoon when Jo found her mother's body.

***********

It's a Monday afternoon when Jo found her mother's body.

Her feet felt like lead as she moved closer toward the couch, noting her mother's pale complexion and open eyes, staring sightlessly at the ceiling.

"Mom?"

She had just returned from helping out a hunter named Mike with a nasty haunting a few towns over. Mom had been bitching at her, telling her not to go. Ellen hated when she went out hunting.

"_There are other ways to be close to your daddy." Ellen had said, arms crossed in front of her chest. _

_Jo glanced over her shoulder as she shoved a pair of jeans into her duffel bag. "Not like this." She said. She zipped up her bag and shouldered it. _

"_Joanna Beth-" Her mother started. _

"_Mom." Jo interrupted. "I'm not a little girl anymore." She moved until she was standing in front of Ellen. "I'll be fine. It's just some ghosts. I'll be back before you know it." She kissed Ellen's cheek. _

_Ellen pulled her into a hug. "Stubborn like your damn father." She said softly. She let her daughter go. "I guess there ain't no way of stopping you.." A loud horn was sounded and she sighed. "Get out of here." _

_Jo grinned and hurried down the stairs. _

"_And take your jacket incase its cold!" Ellen called. _

"_Bye Mom!" _

If she had known those words were the last words she had said to her mother, she would have stayed.

Before she knew it, Jo is in front of her mother, shaking her. "Mom?" She repeated, gritting her teeth in desperation when she received no response. "Mom! Mom!" She shook her again, trying hard to ignore how cold her mother's skin feels. She quickly stood up and reached for the phone, her hands shaking as she dialed 911.

"_911. What's your emergency?" _

"My mom," She said quietly. Her voice quivered, on the verge of tears, but she fought them back. "She's passed out-"

"_Is she responsive at all?" _

Jo shakes her head then answered. "No. She's not breathing either. I need help. Please send someone."

"_Okay. Just stay calm. What's your address?" _

"2400 Henkly drive."

"_Okay. Someone should be there very shortly. I'd like you to stay on the phone with me until they arrive. Ma'am? Ma'am? Can you hear me-"_

She goes deaf, staring at her mother's lifeless body. She knew. She knew her mother was gone, but she couldn't help but hope that maybe they could help her. Maybe- Her thoughts suddenly stuttered to a halt and she blinked. She could hear sirens getting closer and it's just a few more minutes before someone is knocking on her door.

"They're here." She said before clicking the phone off. She hurried over toward the door and opened it, letting the paramedics inside.

She clutched the phone to her chest as she watched them move her mother to the floor so they could work on her. They shined a light into her eyes and placed an oxygen mask over her face.

They worked on her for a full fifteen minutes before one of them shook their head.

"She's gone man."

She blinked. "What?" She whispered. She watched as they pack up their things and stand to approach her.

"I'm sorry miss, but your mother is…."

It's all a blur after that.

She knew somewhere in between the paramedics leaving after telling her that her mother is dead, she vomits twice. Sometime after vomiting the coroner arrived to take her mother's body away. She followed him to the hospital ten minutes later.

********

"Valvular Stenoisis." The doctor explained, using big words instead of saying that her mother had heart valve disease and her heart gave out. She stared up at him blankly as he explained she'd had the diagnosis for a year and deterioration by failed treatments.

She goes home, tearing through her mother's bedroom. Searching for answers. She's shocked to find a bag full of medication in her sock drawer with labels of names she'd never heard of in her life. She continued her search and then she finds papers in a box buried deep into her mom's closet. They're lab results. EKGs and other tests. She shuffled through to the last paper, a diagnosis which she noticed, is in fact a year ago. Just four days after her birthday.

She sat on the floor for the rest of the day crying so hard it makes her stomach hurt.

**

The funeral was on Thursday.

There were only hunters in attendance. Her mother had already been buried earlier that day and they had all gathered at her house after the service. She sat on the living room couch in her black dress, her arms crossed in front of her chest. She watched as most of the hunters milled about, talking quietly and eating the food two of the hunter's wives had helped prepare.

They had done this at her dad's funeral. She knew that she should be probably walking around, thanking everyone for attending like her mom had done, but she couldn't. She couldn't move from her spot and she swore if one more person came up to her to say_ 'sorry for your loss' _, she was going to snap.

"You sure you aren't hungry honey?"

She glanced up at the woman holding a plate of what looked like a casserole. She shook her head. "No thank you."

"Let the girl be Shelia." One of the hunters, Jim was his name, said as he came up to them, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"I'm just trying to see if she's hungry Jim." Shelia said, an annoyed smile on her face.

"You mom was a good woman." Jim continued. "Bill was a lucky son of a bitch to have a lady like her."

Jo blinked up at him then at his wife who was smiling and nodding. She sighed heavily and glanced back down at her hands.

"To Ellen and Bill!" Jim cheered. "Best two people to ever walk this fucked up earth!"

"Here here!" Every agreed, holding up their drink.

She doesn't think of what she does next, but the moment it happened, sharp pain vibrates throughout her hand and Jim is lying flat on his back.

The room falls silent from shock before Jim began to laugh uproariously along with everyone else.

"Just like your mama!" Someone shouted.

She turned to go before anyone could see the tears start to gather in her eyes.

She continued to sit in the bathroom for the rest of the day; ignoring Bobby's quiet urgings that she come out. She doesn't come out until nightfall when everyone is gone. She slowly made her way down the stairs, pausing as she heard someone moving about in the kitchen. Bobby must've stayed to make sure she was alright and she rolled her eyes to the high heavens. She didn't need anyone taking care of her.

She moved toward the kitchen. "Bobby?" She called. "You didn't have to-" She trailed off as she pushed the door open, her eyes widening slightly as she realized it was not Bobby in her kitchen but- "Dean?" She whispered.

Dean looked up from the chocolate cake he was busy cutting into. "Jo," He greeted like it's the most normal thing in the world for him to be standing in her kitchen eating chocolate cake. "Bobby left a while ago." He held up a bottle of cheap whiskey. "Drink?"

She blinked. Opened and closed her mouth many times before shaking her head.

"That's crap." She said, walking over toward the shelf next to the sink. "My mom keeps the good stuff in here." She pulled out a bottle of Jim Beam and four shot glasses.

*****

This should be bizarre to her. She took a swallow of her first shot with a sigh as it burned its way down her throat. She glanced up at dean, watching as he downed his own shot before reaching for his second glass and downing his second one.

The last time she had seen him, she had dug a bullet out of his shoulder after a demon possessed Sam had shot him. He said he would call her and she knew he wouldn't. Then she heard he was dead and she had cried all week after finding out, lying to her mom about having a bad period. Then she heard he was alive again, how she would never know, but here he was now, in her kitchen sharing a bottle with her.

"So," She started softly. She paused to take another shot. She reached for the bottle and poured herself some more. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pay my respects of course." He answered with a nod. He lifted glass toward his lips and downs the drink. He slammed it on the table "I'm s-"

"Don't." She interrupted him, her voice cold. "I don't want to hear that word sorry. I've been hearing it all damn day." She looked away from him as she reached for her second glass. She swallowed it down and slammed it down onto the table. She reached for the bottle again and poured herself some more. "How's Sam?" She asked, glancing up. She's surprised at the shadowed expression that crosses his face.

He doesn't answer her, instead goes and cuts himself another piece of cake.

Somewhere around the seventh shot she's only a little dizzy. She's always been a good drinker. She's always been able to handle her liquor. She thinks she got that from her dad. She eyed Dean, unsurprised to see him sitting steady and focused, his hand barely trembling as he poured himself another shot. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Did Bobby tell you to baby-sit me?"

Dean snorted as he shook his head. "No. I saw all this food and decided to stay."

"Figures." She said. She finished off her eighth shot "Whoa." She whispered as the world tilted to the side and back again. She shakes her head with a laugh.

"You alright?" Dean asked with a smile.

She looked up at him. "Uh huh." She reached for the bottle and poured herself another drink. "Any interesting hunt's lately?" She asked. She purposely doesn't bring up the being dead thing, because it seemed like the wrong time.

"Not particularly." He lied, playing with a hang nail on his thumb. "Heard you was hunting now." He shoved a piece of cake into his mouth as he glanced at her with a small smirk.

Her fingers played with the shot glass as she smiled at him. "The rumors are true. Much to the displeasure of my-" She trailed off from the pain she suddenly feels at the mere thought of her mother. She sighed shakily. "She hated that I was hunting. I didn't get it. I mean, both she and my dad were hunters. What did she think I was gonna do? Take up knitting?"

Dean took another shot before responding. "Maybe she wanted a normal life for you."

She snorted. "Normal? Normal waved bye bye when my father got killed by a Hell spawn." She took another shot and slammed the glass down hard.

Dean looked at her uncomfortably. "Jo-"

"I love hunting as much as I love breathing." She said quietly. She looked down at her hands as she felt tears start to fill her eyes. "She had been bugging me for days not to go out on that hunt. I didn't understand why she was bitching at me so much. I can't help but to keep thinking that if I had stayed then maybe she wouldn't have-maybe I could've-I could've-" She trailed off not bothering to finish because the thoughts sound stupid in her own head. She could feel his eyes watching her and she wiped her tears away, flushing from embarrassment.

Dean doesn't bother to offer her any words of comfort. She's okay with that. She wasn't really in the mood for it anyway. Plus, she's pretty sure if he tried she would punch him. Besides, there's a strength in his silence and that was comfort enough.

She poured another shot and quickly downed that one. She could barely taste the liquor anymore.

He shoved another piece of cake into his mouth while he poured himself another shot. "Bobby told me you put a fist to Jim Vernlly."

Her eyes widened and she glanced down at her right hand. Her knuckles were still slightly swollen. "Oh yeah." She giggled. "I forgot all about that." She giggled again and she knew she was really really drunk because she _never_ giggles. "He was so drunk and annoying."

Dean nodded. "He's always annoying and drunk. Nobody likes that guy." He cut himself another piece of cake.

"His wife made that cake." She said.

He shoved the piece into his mouth. "God bless her." He said, mouth full.

Jo smiled as she watched him. She knew she's over her limit because the one Dean is slowly turning into two Deans. She blinked at him as he said something she couldn't understand. "Huh?"

He bit into more cake. "I asked if she made the rest of the baked goods?"

She placed her cheek in her hand as she leaned against the table. "I think she made the cherry pie and the peach cobbler but that's it." she watched amused as his eyes go wide with pleasure from the mere mention of those tasty treats. She could feel the room start to spin and tilt uncontrollably. She blinked up at Dean, her vision swimming in front of her. "Hey Dean?"

"Hmm?" He answered, concentrating on finishing off the chocolate cake.

"I'm trashed." She said and her head falls forward, hitting the table.

*****

She woke up in Dean's arms as he slowly carried her up the stairs toward her bedroom. She sighed and buried her face in between the side of his neck and shoulder. She inhaled his scent with a happy sigh.

"Are you sniffing me?" He muttered.

"Sure am." She answered.

Dean sighed and paused in the hallway. "Room?" He asked.

She pointed to the first door on the left.

He gently kicked her door opened and lied her gently onto her bed. He glanced around her room with a slight frown. "Not quite what I expected."

She stretched back against the pillows as she watched him through lowered lids. "What did you expect? Ponies and Rainbows? Or did you forget that I'm a grown woman?"

He smirked down at her. His expression amused. "No." He answered. "No I didn't forget." He leaned down to slip her shoes off.

She let him. "First time I get you alone in my bedroom and all you're doing is tucking me in." She complained. "Christ this sucks." She turned away from him and buried her face into her pillows. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep swearing she heard him mutter the words 'I agree' before she was completely unconscious.

***

She's up the next morning with a Texas sized headache and the taste of a foot in her mouth. She groaned to herself and turned to glance at the time, surprised to see a glass filled with a liquid she couldn't identify and two yellow pills sitting beside said glass.

"Should take that before it spoils." A gruff voice advised.

She glanced up, shocked to see Dean sitting on the chair in the far corner, leafing through a magazine. "You're still here." She said softly. It hadn't been a dream then.

He glanced up at her. "Of course I am." He said as if he being here was a natural normal occurrence. He nodded toward the glass and the pills. "Better get going on taking that stuff. It has a quick expiration date."

She picks up the pills and the glass. "What is it?"

He gives her a small smirk. "The yellow pills are for the headache. The other stuff…you don't want to know."

She shrugged and popped the pills into her mouth. She lifted the drink toward her lips and drank the strange concoction down. It tastes sweet, but kind of slimy and fishy. She nearly gags but forced it down. She placed the now empty glass back onto the table.

"Fuck that's gross!" She said and looked up at Dean's chuckle. She's surprised to see him watching her with something close to being impressed. She's even more surprised when the headache instantly fades and the sea of nausea she feels is instantly gone. She felt almost brand new.

"What was that stuff?" She asked.

He glanced back down at his magazine. "Just your a famous Dean Winchester hangover helper. I repeat, you don't want to know what was in that stuff."

"Well thanks." She said and glanced around her room, sober and lost for words. All she wanted to do is watch him because no matter how far he goes away; no matter how long he stays out of her life, the minute she's in the same room as he is, those old feelings come back fast and hard. She wanted to know why he was still here. Why he wasn't in a hurry to leave like he always is? Where the hell was Sam?

She started with the last one. "Where's Sam?"

The same shadowed expression crosses his features and this time she's sure she sees something very close to pain there now.

"Haven't a clue." He answered her shortly.

She shifted uncomfortably at his cold tone. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

His expression darkened even more, but he doesn't answer her just continued to leaf through the magazine; clearly telling her he didn't want to talk about it.

"Gonna go take a shower." She said quietly.

*********

She tilted her head back as the hot water hit her face.

It's been three days since her mother's death.

Right now her mom would be banging on the door, bitching about not using all of the hot water. She laughed to herself as she imagined just that happening. She closed her eyes tightly and could hear her mother banging loudly on the door, yelling her full name so loud the neighbors could probably hear.

She's startled when the door suddenly swung open and banged against the wall.

"Jo!" Dean barks. "How the hell do you work your oven?"

She stood there under the spray of he water, hand to her chest. She didn't answer, just bursts into tears. By the time Dean pulled the curtain back, her sobbing was nearly uncontrollable.

"Jo?"

She sobbed harder, not caring for the fact that he was seeing her naked, crying like a fool.

Dean sighed and reached over to switch the shower off, reaching for a towel as he did. "Come on." He said, wrapping the towel securely around her body. He pulled her out of the tub and reached for another towel on their way out of the bathroom.

She was down to sniffles as he sat her on her bed and went to work on drying her hair, expertly scrubbing back and forth. He moved toward the back of her hair and gently rubbed. She was surprised by how sure he seemed. Like he was used to taking care of people this way. He probably was she realized.

She vaguely remembered her mother and father having a conversation about Dean's family. How John would leave his boys alone for days sometimes weeks at a time to go on a hunt. Dean was always the one left to take care of Sam. He had probably been doing it his whole life. She looked up at him through her tears, surprised at the extreme concentration he had going on. She reached up to wipe her tears, but more keep coming.

"There you go." He said, leaning down so that he was eye level with her. He wiped her tears away with the damp towel and handed it to her. "You've turned into a regular old snot monster."

She huffed out a laugh and he grinned at her.

"Thanks." She said quietly.

"No problem."

She glanced down, flushing from embarrassment. She glanced back up ad her eyes widened in surprise at the look he was giving her. She had seen that look many a time while working at the road house. Even now at the bar she works in.

He wanted her.

"Dean?" She whispered softly.

It was only moments later before they were kissing. They both sighed as her mouth opened and his tongue slid up against hers, both them battling for the upper hand. She wrapped her hands around his face as the kiss deepened. He broke the kiss first and she tilted her head back as he kissed her neck. His hands untied the towel she wore and he gently pushed her back against the mattress.

She leaned onto her elbows, watching him watch her. She was wet already and she opened her legs to show him. She flushed at the way his eyes darkened.

Dean lifted the t-shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor, kicking his shoes off as he did. He unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. He kicked them off along with his socks.

Jo licked her lips as her eyes scanned him from top to bottom. Muscled chest, broad strong shoulders and muscled thighs. Her eyes paused on his hardened length between his legs. She felt herself grow even more wet as he reached down and stroked himself. She crooked a finger at him.

He was in her arms a moment later, kissing her wildly. She kissed back, just as wildly, sucking his tongue deep into her mouth. She could feel his hardness against her stomach and she moaned.

"Jesus Jo!" Dean exclaimed as he pulled away from her mouth. He grinned at her. "Who the hell taught you that?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Wouldn't you like to know."

He grinned and lowered his head.

"Oh Fuck!" She moaned as his lips wrapped around the rosy tip of her left breast into his mouth and sucked hard. His right hand moved to massage the other, squeezing and pinching in a way that drove her wild.

She lifted her head as his lips suddenly moved between her breasts for a small kiss. She watched as his lips moved lower down her body, pausing to dip his tongue into her navel.

She laughed and he grinned up at her. She lifted herself onto her elbows, watching through lowered lids as he kissed her abdomen and lifted her right thigh, placing it over his shoulder. He leaned forward and she fell back against the mattress as his mouth was suddenly _there. _

Her hips canted as he suddenly sucked on her clit and she knew he'd be good at this. He was literally devouring her, groaning the same exact way that he had when he was eating that chocolate cake. Jo could literally feel him drawing the wetness from her and she knew she should feel embarrassed by the amount of wetness she felt being drawn from her, but she wasn't.

The pressure and pleasure was too much for her. She placed her hands on his head, pushing his mouth harder against her.

"Oh, god," she whispered. "Dean-" she trailed off and whimpered as she felt the pressure building in her stomach and move down. Her eyes widened and she shuddered as she came. Her legs clamped over his head as he continued to lick her and she keened in the most embarrassing way. "No." She said weakly.

Dean ignored her and continued to poke at her with his tongue. Once then twice.

Jo laughed and gathered her energy to scramble backward on the bed. Dean followed her and she gasped as his lips were on her again. "No!" She groaned weakly pushing his head away. "Too much."

Dean grinned and pulled away. He wiped his mouth with the back of his head and crawled up her body. He gave her a toothy grin.

"Good huh?"

She rolled her eyes at him, a small smile coming onto her face. Instead of answering, she pulled him down for a deep kiss. She could feel his hardness brush against her thigh. She pulled away from his mouth.

"Condoms?" He breathed, but she shook her head.

"No." She said softly. "We don't need one. I-I'm on the pill." She knew it was stupid, but she had wanted this for years. She has had hundreds of fantasies about this. She wanted to feel all of him.

Dean kissed her once. "You sure?" He asked and she nodded.

She felt him push at her opening and they both groaned as he easily slid inside.

Everything seemed to stop.

She rested her hands onto his shoulders as he closed his eyes tightly. Her hands caressed down his back and up again. "Dean?" she whispered.

"Just…just give me a minute." He said, his voice strained. "Jesus Jo you're tight."

She flushed from the statement and smirked up at him. "Been quite a while for you huh?"

He opened his eyes and stared down at her, his eyes dark from lust. "You have no idea." He answered and moved his hips once.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh yeah." She breathed as she felt the suddenly jolt of pleasure as he moved. She slid her hands down, just above his ass and lifted her hips, urging him on. "Come on Dean." She whispered. "Fuck me already."

"Bossy." He said, kissing the side of her neck as he moved his hips. "Fuck." He hissed.

She clutched his ass in her hands and squeezed. "I sure wish you would already."

*******

She turned onto her side, putting her back to him. She could feel him sticky inside her and she sighed, knowing she was going to need another shower. She closed her eyes as she placed her arms underneath her pillow, her thoughts turning. This has probably turned out to be the saddest strangest week of her life. She shook her head and laughed out loud.

"What is it?" Dean asked his voice suspicious. "Sex with me is funny?

She laughed harder this time. Shaking her hand as he leaned over her. "No. It's just- Everything is so…" She trailed off again and swallowed. "You have no clue how long I've thought about this. Ever since the first time I saw you." She didn't really care if she sounded pathetic. "You probably don't even remember the first time you saw me."

Dean was quiet for a long moment and she thought maybe he had fallen asleep. "October of 2001. You had on these daisy duke shorts and a yellow tank top. Made me feel dirty just looking at you."

She blinked in surprise. She was sixteen then. She remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Her eyes had stayed glued to him as he stepped out of his Impala and her mother had scolded her for staring. She could remember the way her voice had squeaked when she had greeted him. She was a goner as soon as he smiled at her. Still, that was years ago and the cutesy happy blonde she had been was long gone.

She was glad he couldn't see her as she said her next words. "Just so you know. I don't-expect anything from you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked and she could hear the frown in his voice.

She snorted. "You're still you." She said softly. "Look I'm not expecting some great romance from you. I-I know you. I don't expect you to stick around to-" She trailed off as she felt him shift onto the bed.

"Maybe you just don't know me the way you think you do."

Jo bit her lip. She knew that much had to be true. Dean Winchester was an enigma. A walking contradiction. She knew he would never let anyone close enough to see the true Dean. Save for his brother.

"Maybe you're right." She murmured.

He slid in behind her. "Maybe." He said softly.

She snorted. "Or maybe you're just full of complete bullshit."

He chuckled. "Maybe."

She raised an eyebrow when he slid an arm around her waist, and nudged her legs open with his knee. "What are you doing?"

He kissed the side of her neck and slowly slid inside. "Startin' round two."

******

"_You ever think about going to college?" _

_Jo paused in her wiping down the table in front of her. "Huh?"_

_Ellen shrugged at her daughter. "College. You know? I mean you graduated high school with honors Joanna. College should be a cinch for you." _

_Jo sighed heavily as she glanced at her mom. "Mom-I finished high school. But I'm a hunter now. You and Dad.." She trailed off as Ellen suddenly raised her hands in a placating manner. _

"_I know I know." Ellen said. "I'm just- Honey me and your daddy were hunters, but we wanted a better life for you." _

_Jo tossed the rag over her shoulder. "I know mom." She said softly. "But this is the life I chose." She moved until she was standing in front of her mother. She hugged her. "I don't want this to turn into a fight mom. So let's just drop it huh?" _

_Ellen wrapped her arms around her daughter with a small smile. "God damn but you're stubborn." _

_Jo pulled back with a grin. "Well I am the daughter of Jo and Bill Harvelle." _

Jo's eyes slid open. She blinked as the remnants from the dream/memory faded from her mind. She swallowed thickly as she thought of her mother and the ongoing conversation they had been having for the past few months. She hadn't understood why her mother had wanted her to quit hunting. She sighed sadly at the oncoming ache she felt rising in her heart.

"You talk a lot in your sleep."

She nearly jumped out of her skin as Dean spoke. She turned to face him with wide eyes. He was sitting up in her bed shirtless and barefoot with unbuttoned jeans on. A pan of peach cobbler rested on one knee and a turkey sandwich rested on the other with a beer resting between his thighs. His eyes were glued to the television as he flicked through the channels before settling on a show.

She blinked at him. Then blinked again. She opened her mouth then closed it when he looked in her questioning eyes.

"Kind of tired." He answered, turning back to the television. "Thought I'd stay for a few more days."

Oh.

"Okay." She said out loud.

Her mother was still gone and Dean was still here. She didn't know how bizarre things could go, but she was too tired to even care. She sat up and pulled the sheet tighter around her chest. She leaned against him and snagged the spoon from his hand.

"Hey!"

She ignored him and scooped up some cobbler. "Hey, Dr. Sexy, MD." She said as she chewed the cobbler. She leaned against him. "Turn it up. I love this show."

He snorted. "You would." He turned the volume up.

They both ate the cobbler in silence.

"Do you think Dr. Rommona will have sex with Dr. Vasser?" He asked

"Of course." Jo said with a shake of her head. "They're both neurotic. They're perfect for each other."

He grunted in agreement.

****

It was late evening when Bobby showed back up on his way back home. He had looked at Dean with a strange look, obviously surprised to find him still at her home. His surprised expression soon turned into suspicion and she knew he had put two and two together. She knew that he knew what she and Dean did and she disappeared upstairs as soon as he turned disapproving eyes on Dean.

She was surprised that there wasn't any shouting.

Now she was upstairs in her mom's room. Putting away some of her things, and failing at trying to not have another crying jag.

"Jo?"

She quickly wiped her tears and turned to face Bobby who stood in the doorway. "Yes?"

"I'm gonna head out." He said, stepping further into the room.

She smiled and met him halfway. "Thanks for coming."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms for a hug. "Now don't get lost on me Jo. You call me if you need anything. I'm always here to listen."

She tightened her arms around him and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. "Thanks Bobby."

He nodded and pulled away. "I already told Dean I'd shoot him if he screwed with you."

She smiled. "I'd shoot em' myself."

He nodded. "Good girl." He sighed and turned to go then paused. "If you decide to continue hunting…." He trailed off. "Take a break for a while huh?"

She swallowed. "See you around Bobby."

He nodded once and was gone.

Jo turned to survey her mother's bedroom. Her mother's scent permeated her senses. Everything smelled like clover and lavender. She blinked and tears fell freely from her eyes. She wiped them away, suddenly feeling a surge of anger.

Jo turned to survey her mother's bedroom. Her mother's scent permeated her senses. Everything smelled like clover and lavender. She blinked and tears fell freely from her eyes. She wiped them away, suddenly feeling a surge of anger.

"Jo?"

She looked up at Dean as he stood in the doorway a wary look on his face.

"You okay?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Do I look okay to you?"

Dean held up his arms in a 'don't shoot' gesture. "Just asking."

She looked away from him and scanned her mother's room again. "What did Bobby say to you?"

Dean leaned against the doorframe. "Nothing I'm willing to repeat."

She snorted. "Let me guess. He threatened to murder you. Then scolded you for taking advantage of me in my fragile state?"

"It was a little more colorful than that, but that about sums it up."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not fragile."

"Never said you were."

She was still angry. She was practically vibrating with it. She turned away from him when he stepped toward her. "A year. She was sick for a fucking year and never even told me." She shook her head as angry tears sprung in her eyes. "I'm so pissed." She whispered brokenly. "Why would she do that?"

Dean stayed silent, and she was grateful. She wiped her eyes before crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Think there's a vampire nest bought fifteen miles from here. How about we clear it out?"

She turned to look at him, surprised to see that patented Dean Winchester grin on his face. She nodded once. "Fine." She said, moving out of her mother's room. "I need to kill something anyway."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Jo could feel Dean's eyes on her as she moved about her bedroom. She glanced over her shoulder at him, grinning as his eyes slid away quickly. He pretended to fiddle with his gun.

She moved toward her closet and swung the door open, She pulled out a chest. She kneeled down as she opened it up and reached inside. She pulled out a Machete, glancing up as Dean kneeled down next to her.

"Nice little collection you got here." He ran his fingers against a crossbow.

She smiled. "Some of this stuff was my dad's." She reached inside and pulled out a smaller box. She opened it up to reveal a carton of silver bullets. "These are for vamps." She said, lifting one from it's case so he could closer inspect. The tip of the bullet was pure silver, while the body of the bullet was clear, blood incased in the middle.

Dean whistled appreciatively. "Is that-"

"Dead man's blood." She finished with a small grin. "The glass explodes on impact and the blood mixes with their own. Much better than trying to stick them with a needle."

"How'd you get these?" He asked.

"A hunter back in California. Fred Jones. He makes these. Charges a pretty penny too. I only had to smile and bat my eyelashes at him though. Gave me one hundred for free."

Dean smirked and batted his eyelashes at her. "How about you give me a few for free?"

She snorted and smiled at him. "Sure. For the right price."

Dean leaned over for a deep kiss and Jo sighed as his lips touched hers. She pulled away as his tongue brushed against her own.

She blinked for a few minutes, feeling hazy. "Still not giving you any."

He scowled at her and leaned over to kiss her behind her ear. "Come on." He wheedled. "Just a couple."

Jo shivered and pulled away from him. "Uh uh." She said. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What's the magic word?"

"Gimme?" He said and she raised an eyebrow. "Pretty please?" He leaned over and kissed her again. "Please Jo?"

She rolled her eyes. "Twenty." She said. "That's it. Just so you know I'm giving these to you at my own free will."

Dean nodded. "Of course. My hot man kisses have nothing to do with it."

She laughed and elbowed him. "You're a jackass." She grabbed her own gun and started loading the bullets into the clip. She watched as Dean did the same. "So give me the low down."

"Saw on the news that four teenage girls went missing and their bodies were found completely drained of blood with puncture wounds in their necks. If that doesn't have vampire written all over it then I don't know what it is."

She nodded once, placed the clip in the gun and cocked it. "Lets go kill some vamps."

888888

Dean parked the Impala a few miles from the road that led to the vampire nest. He turned the car off and glanced over at her, doing a double take when he realized what she was eating. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked.

Jo paused in her chewing of the snicker bar. "What?"

Dean glared at her. "That my candy bar you're eating?" He accused her.

She blinked at him as she stuffed more of the candy bar into her mouth. "I'm hungry. Haven't eaten in days."

Dean glowered at her as she stuffed the rest of the candy bar into her cute little mouth. It was true, she hadn't had much of an appetite and he had noticed. "You're lucky I like you." He said.

She smirked at him. "Hey, I told you those bullets weren't free."

"Lets go." He grumbled.

Jo nodded and followed him outside the car. Dean lifted the drunk and his weapon's stash. He handed her the machete she brought with her before grabbing his own. "The bodies were found about two miles from the main road. There's an abandoned factory about three miles up this path called Blue road."

Jo nodded once and pulled her gun out of her jeans. "You ready?"

Dean smirked. "I was born ready."

88888888

Dean glanced at Jo sideways as they quietly made their way down the Blue Road path.

"Hey," He said softly. "You sure you okay to do this?"

Jo gave him a sideways glance. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"Well because, you know-" He trailed off and she sighed.

"I won't get us killed Dean." She said quietly. She really didn't need the reminder. "I just need to let off some steam. Lobbing off a few heads will help."

Dean grinned at her. "That sounds oddly sexual."

She snorted. "Only to you it would freak." She nodded as she spotted the warehouse up ahead. "That looks like a creepy enough place."

88888888

"There are four of them." Jo whispered as she peeked through the broken window. "One is coming this way."

Dean put his finger over his lips and they both pressed there body against the building as the door suddenly opened and a medium sized male vampire stepped outside. Dean moved quickly, lifting his machete and swinging with all of his might at the neck. Blood splatter obscenely onto his shirt as the head fell to the ground, the body following quickly thereafter.

Dean turned to face her with a grin. "Now there are three of them." He whispered.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said twisting the handle on the doorknob and pushing it open.

Dean moved in behind her, holding his gun up and scanning the room. She turned from the cracking sound she heard coming from behind Dean and her eyes widened as a large vamp came barreling toward them. She held her gun up and shot the vamp right between the eyes. The vamp blinked in surprise before falling to the ground.

Dean moved quickly, lifting his machete and severing the head, blinking as blood spurted onto his shirt. He stood up with a sigh. "Well," He said. "This is strangely easy."

Jo raised an eyebrow at him. "You're-"

"You killed Rick!"

Jo was tackled from behind and she cursed as her machete fell out of her hand and slid across the floor. She moved to crawl across the floor, but her ankle was grabbed and she was turned over. She stared up wide eyed at the female vamp.

"Bitch!" The vamp growled down at her.

Jo's eyes narrowed and she lifted her foot and kicked the vamp in the chest causing her to stumble backward. Jo quickly stood up and swung with a right hook at the vamp. She quickly scanned the room for Dean, unsurprised to see him in his carrying on his own fight. Pain exploded on the side of her face and she stumbled backward, holding her cheek as she did.

"Bitch." She said angrily. The vamp glared at her and took another swing. Jo easily ducked and brought her fist up, swinging at the vamp's stomach. She swung again and again, putting her body into the punch like she had been taught. She grabbed the vamp by the shoulders and head butted her hard. She pulled out her gun as the vamp stumbled backward and pulled the trigger twice, hitting the vamp in the chest. She glanced at Dean, who was now leaning against the wall, arms crossed, watch the fight with interest. She glared at him. "Machete please?" She asked.

Dean shrugged and tossed her his machete. She caught it and swung at the vamp's neck with all of the strength she had left, severing the head from it's body. The head slowly fell onto the ground with a loud thump and the body soon followed after. She panted as she slowly glanced back over at Dean, who looked duly impressed.

She shook her head at him. "So you were just gonna watch that whole time?"

Dean thought for a moment. "Pretty much." He answered. He made his way toward her and took his machete back. She reached for her chin and turned her head to the side. He checked the bruise forming on her face. "Nothing like watching a chick fight."

She elbowed him. "Jackass."

They both moved toward the exit, Jo stopping to pick up her fallen machete.

"You fight good Jo." He said.

"Yeah?" She said. "I take kick boxing classes."

888888

Jo kicked her shoes off as soon as they entered the house.

"I'm starving." Dean announced as he moved around her and made a beeline for the kitchen.

Jo shook her head as she watched him go. She slowly made her way upstairs, glancing briefly into her mother's darkened bedroom as she went. Entering her bedroom, she lied her machete onto her weapon's chest for cleaning later and began to strip out of her clothes.

She made her way into the bathroom to wash all the grime and filth out of her skin. She switched the shower on and tested the water's temperature before stepping inside. She tilted her head up into the spray. She sighed as the hot water sprayed against her face and soaked against her hair.

The adrenalin from the hunt had wore off on the ride home and it had helped her release some of the anger she felt coiling inside her, but now all she felt was hallowed out. She tensed as strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She relaxed as Dean leaned over to whisper into her ear.

"You okay?" He asked gruffly.

"Not really." She admitted softly. "But I'm not as pissed off as before." She watched as he leaned over her for the cucumber body wash. She watched as he poured some into his hands. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," he said as he rubbed his hands together, creating a lather. "You know."

Jo leaned against him as she felt his hands slowly slide up her stomach, gently cupping her breast. Her eyes slowly slid closed and she sighed heavily as he gently ran his soapy hands all over her body. His hands trailed down again and she gasped as his fingers curled expertly inside of her. She cried out and tensed as his thumb brushed against her clit. Trembling, she leaned back against him as he kissed her neck.

"That's one." He whispered smugly.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Don't get too cocky Dean."

"Cocky?" He repeated. "Me? No."

She turned in his arms and pulled him down for a deep kiss. Their tongues danced against each other. She moaned and shuddered as his lips suddenly closed around her tongue and sucked hard.

His hands wrapped around her small waist and lifted her up, grinning as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He stepped back and she gasped as the hot water from the shower sprayed over her hair. She leaned back, brushing her hair back away from her face. She moved to lower her head again, kissing him hard as he pushed her against the shower wall.

She slowly licked and kissed her way down his neck, smiling at his groan of approval. She tightened her legs around his waist and gasped as suddenly pushed inside of her.

His hold on her waist tightened as he stilled his movements.

She frowned. "Dean?"

"Just-" He trailed off. "Just give me a moment."

Jo tilted her head in question, a small smile coming onto her face as she slowly leaned down and bit into his neck.

"Shit!" He cursed and shuddered. "Son of a bitch! Jo, you're killing me."

She laughed and bit his ear. "That's the-" She trailed off and gasped as he suddenly moved. "Shit." She breathed.

Dean grinned as he tightened his hold even more. "That's the point."

8888

Jo sat on the edge of her bed brushing her damp hair while she surreptitiously watched Dean check for messages on his phone. She knew he had to be checking to see if Sam had called him, and she could tell by the stony expression on his face that his younger brother did not in fact, call him. She knew something was going on between the two because they were rarely separated from each other. Not to mention the fact that Dean had decided to stick around for a couple of days. Dean and Sam had to have had a big blow out. How else do you explain Dean's sudden interest in wanting to fuck her brains out and hunt with her like it was a regular day at the races. She sighed heavily and continued to brush harder, getting the kinks out.

"No messages?" she asked idly and Dean just ignored her.

She shrugged, not bothering to ask what was going on between the two brothers, already knowing Dean would just tell her to stay out of family business. Besides, she was currently dealing with trying to ignore her own problems.

She once again felt the familiar painful twinge, a reminder of what she's lost. Sighing sadly, She placed her brush down and wrapped her hair up into a bun on top of her head. She turned and crawled beside him. She plucked the cell phone out of his hands and placed it onto the beside table.

"Bobby called while you were finishing up your shower, threatening me some more." He announced.

She smiled at that. "Of course he did." She slid down onto the pillows. "I'm tired." She said quietly.

Dean nodded and picked up the remote. He switched the television on. "You get some sleep."

Jo didn't hear him because she was already sleeping.

8888

"_Jo sweetie."_

_She turned at the sound of her mother's voice. She couldn't see her. She couldn't see anything. "Mom?" _

"_I'm right here Jo." _

_She turned again, unable to see her mother. "I can't see you!" She said desperately. _

_Ellen was quiet for a moment then: "I'm sorry sweetheart." she whispered softly. "I'm sorry." _

_There's no comfort in her mother's apologies Only cold sorrow. Jo could feel the lump in her throat grow as she spoke. "Why didn't you tell me?" _

_There was no answer and Jo looked around the darkness in panic. "Mom?" She called frantically. "Mom?" she repeated. "Mom!" _

Someone was shaking her awake. "Jo?"

"Mom!" She yelled and her eyes snapped open with a gasp as she caught sight of Dean leaning over her, concern etched onto his face. She blinked up at him, her heart pounding in her chest. "What-"

"You were having a nightmare." He explained. "You were screaming."

She blinked again and it was then that she felt the tears slip from her eyes and down her cheeks. She brought her hand up and wiped both her eyes, but the tears continued to fall. She turned her back to him in embarrassment.

She felt Dean shift behind her, moving closer. "Hey Jo-"

She closed her eyes briefly against the tears and bit her lip. "I'm fine Dean."

Dean ignored her and touched her shoulder. "No you're not."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, what you're gonna offer me comfort or something?"

"No." He said with an annoyed tone. "I'm not real good when it comes to comfort-you gonna turn around so that I can look at you or are you going to make me talk to the back of your head?"

She wiped her eyes and slid onto her back to stare up at him. "What?"

Dean stared down at Jo for a long moment before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss. He moved his lips against her own, gently coaxing her mouth open so his tongue could slide against her own.

Heat spread through Jo's belly and she wrapped both arms around Dean's neck, taking the distraction he's obviously offering. She could feel tears start to gather in her eyes and she pulled away from his lips. She buried her face into his neck and burst into tears.

Dean silently held onto her as she cried, gently brushing his fingers through her hair. "Jo.." he trailed off unable to say anything.

"Just hold me?" She whispered quietly. So quietly that Dean had to strain himself to hear her.

Dean complied and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her against his chest, gently rubbing his hands up and down her back.

She quieted down a few moments later and she slowly turned and buried her face into his t-shirt. She breathed in his scent, letting herself be lulled by his roaming comforting hands. "You're actually pretty good at this." She whispered softly.

"Who would've thought?" Dean whispered quietly.

They were both quiet for a long moment until she spoke. "This won't get better." She said softly. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's just-I'm the only left." It was the honest to god terrible truth. After her dad died. It was just her and mom. "Now I don't have anyone." She said the words that were stuck in her throat for the past few days. It was just her left. What was she going to do? What was she supposed to do?

"Now you know that's not true Jo."

Jo knew what Dean was implying and she wasn't going to get too excited about it. Dean was here now, but she knew he wasn't the sticking around type. "Whatever." She said, feeling angry all of a sudden.

"What do you mean by whatever?" He asked sounding annoyed.

She sat up. "It doesn't matter what I mean." She replied. She glanced over at him. "Maybe…Maybe you should sleep in the guest bedroom."

"What the hell Jo?"

She ignored him and shrugged his hand off of her shoulder. "Just go."

"Fine." Dean muttered. "At least I'll get some real fucking sleep instead of hearing your stupid whimpering and crying!"

Jo's eyes widened at his cruelty. "Fuck you!" She screamed, tossing her pillow as he slammed the door shut.

Jo collapsed face first onto her bed, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

"Fucking Bitch." Dean muttered to himself as he arranged the covers around himself. "Fucking crazy girls and their emotions." he didn't know what the hell Jo's problem was all of a sudden. He didn't even know why Jo kicking him out of his room bothered him so much. Hell, he didn't even know why he wasn't dressed, in his baby and driving the hell away from here. But, then that meant more aimless driving and worrying about what the hell Sam was up to. He hadn't planned on staying this long when he'd first came to pay his respects, but he had been so tired of driving around alone and Jo had been…well she was Jo.

He frowned at the ceiling at how stupid that sounded. He knew there was a reason as to why he always avoided messing around with Jo this way; he just couldn't seem to put it into words. His thoughts trailed off as the bedroom door suddenly opened. He turned, surprised to see Jo's shadow standing in the doorway. He swallowed as she stepped further into the room, closing the door behind her as she went.

She slowly made her way toward his side of the bed. "Dean?"

Dean merely stared up at her, considering just ignoring her and leaving in the morning.

"Dean?" She repeated quietly and he closed his eyes tighter. He wouldn't respond. He won't.

Jo leaned forward and placed her hand on his chest. "Dean, please." She pleaded quietly.

Dean sighed heavily. "What is it Jo?" He turned to look at her. The moon shone brightly into the room, so bright that he could see her face clearly.

Jo didn't answer, only slid underneath the covers and on top of him.

Dean tensed in surprise as she swung her legs over his waist. His arms automatically went around her. They stared at each other, Dean's expression blank and Jo's expression soft and yielding; offering up a silent apology.

She leaned down and softly brushed her lips against his own and Dean's hands tightened reflexively against her waist. Something was definitely not right here. Jo had merely brushed her lips against his own and he could feel the familiar strings of desire flood low in his belly.

Jo kissed behind his ear, smiling at his quick intake of breath. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her thigh. She moved her mouth against his own, moaning as his tongue slid expertly against her own.

Dean's hands slid the small t-shirt she wore up and over her head. He tossed it onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her as the kiss deepened.

Jo broke the kiss, sitting up, she stared down at him with a slight smile. "Does this mean you're not pissed off at me?"

Dean raised an eyebrow at her and palmed her breast in his hand. He ran his thumb across her nipple, smirking when it immediately hardened. "Pretty unfair to ask for forgiveness when you're half naked like this."

She slowly smiled down at him. "It's the only way I know you'll forgive me."

Dean gently tweaked her nipple. "Nothing to forgive." He said simply. He suddenly rolled over, grinning at her squeak of surprise. He settled himself between her legs.

888

They stared at each other for a long moment and Jo lifted her hand and ran her fingers against his cheek. Dean gave her a strange look, but she ignored him and wrapped her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Their tongues danced against each, Dean's hips unconsciously thrusting against her. Her hands moved from his neck to his shoulders. She gasped and moaned as she felt his hardness create a delicious friction. Her nails dug into his shoulders and down his back as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. She knew it was amusing by the way they were basically dry humping each other like a couple of horny teenagers, but her brain was slowly short circuiting and turning to mush.

Dean smelled good. Amazing actually, and he was hard and heavy above her, practically melding her into the mattress below her back. She could feel the familiar stirrings of her orgasm began low in her belly and she pulled away from his lips with a low moan.

"Inside." She panted pushing at his shoulders. "I need you inside." She ignored the way her voice shook as she whispered those words. She'd never wanted anyone this much in her short life.

Dean's eyes were dark as he pulled away from her, allowing her to push him onto his back. He reached down and removed his boxers, lifting his hips and sliding them off and onto the floor. Jo bit her lip as she removed her own underwear and tossed them over her shoulder. She straddled his waist and slowly eased down onto him, smiling at his short curse.

There was no need to rush. No feeling of desperation. Only the slow slide up and down as she rode him. Her back arched on every downslide. His hands squeezed her waist as she leaned forward, her nails digging deep into his chest as she picked up her pace.

"Oh," She whispered, her eyes sliding open to stare down at Dean, who stared up at her, his face contorted from pleasure.

If it was even possible, she felt herself grown even more wet from the groans slipping from his mouth. The knowledge that she was pulling those type of sounds from Dean made her insides twist with an indescribable feeling.

"Oh," She gasped as she felt his thumb rub against her clit. "oh, oh fuck!" She leaned forward, her body stilling its movements as she felt herself fall apart. She slumped against his chest and it wasn't until she felt Dean grip her hips and start to thrust his own hips in earnest, that she realized he hadn't come yet.

She knew she should feel embarrassed from the amount of wetness she felt dripping down her leg, but she couldn't, too surprised at the fact that she was about to come again.

Dean's hands tightened onto her waist with a groan as he followed her into pleasure.

Jo collapsed onto his chest as they both fought to catch their breath. She sighed as he slid his arms around her waist.

She could hear the loud fast thudding of his heart and she smiled at the sound. It was only a few moments later that she finally decided to move before she fell asleep. She slid into the space next to him with a quiet sigh. She glanced over at him, surprised at the odd look he was giving. She smiled briefly at him before turning over, putting her back to him.

"Sleepy." She murmured.

She tensed when Dean suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So sleep." He said in a quiet gruff voice.

Jo closed her eyes, sleepily wondering if he was going to be next to her in the morning.

88

Dean woke up late the next morning, the spot next to him empty. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts turning. Last night, something between he and Jo had changed, but he still couldn't put a name to it.

Or maybe he wouldn't. Last night had been good. Great actually. Probably the best sex he's ever had which was saying a lot considering who he was and where he'd been. He shook his head.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here." He muttered to himself. He had to get back on the road. He had to find Sam. He had to get the hell away from Jo.

Arriving downstairs dressed and showered, he made his way into the kitchen, pausing in the doorway and glancing at the sight before him.

Jo stood in front of the stove, wearing one of his shirts flipping pancakes. His eyes slid to her bare legs and he swallowed nervously. He cleared his throat.

Jo glanced over her shoulder with small smile. "Hey. You're up. I made pancakes and bacon."

The words 'I'm gonna head out' were on the tip of tongue, but they somehow got shoved back down his throat. He watched as she turned, a plate stacked with pancakes and another plate full of bacon in both hands.

"I didn't make eggs because they gross me out." She explained. She lifted her foot and rubbed it against the back of her leg, the black t-shirt she wore rode up her thigh teasingly as she did.

Dean swallowed again and moved forward to sit at the table. She did go through all of the trouble of cooking breakfast and he was starving.

"So," Jo said as she drenched her pancakes in syrup. "I was reading the paper this morning and there's been five mysterious deaths in a textile factory in the next town over. I've done some research and it seems that there's been the same type of five mysterious deaths during the same month for the past five years."

Dean paused, a piece of bacon halfway to his mouth. "Think it's a ghost?"

Jo nodded as she chewed on her pancakes. "Yup. Sounds like it. I figure we could head out there, do some research and if we're right get rid of a nasty spirit."

Dean nodded.

He'll stay for a little while longer, besides, she was still wearing his favorite shirt.

888

"Dean, watch out!" Jo shouted as she lifted her shotgun and pulled the trigger. They were hunting a nasty spirit who's bones had been cemented in the basement of the factory. Jo watched as Dean lifted the pickaxe and swung down hard at the cement in front of him. The cement broke with a satisfying crack again and again.

Jo moved her head from left to right, scanning the room for any signs of the spirit. Suddenly, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise and it was then that she realized she couldn't the cold hands shoving her hard from behind.

She tumbled forward, the shot gun slipping from her hands as she slid across the cold ground. She crawled toward the fallen, crying out in shock when she was suddenly tossed across the floor like a rag doll.

"Jo!" Dean called out in concern. He slammed the pick onto the concrete floor breathing in relief as the last bits of concrete easily fell away.

"I'm fine!" Jo called as she struggled to stand. She couldn't see the ghost, but she could feel it hot on her hills. "You could commence with the burning of the bones any minute now!" She shouted, her eyes widening as the apparition suddenly appearing in front of her. She scrambled to reach for her shot gun, cocking it back just as the ghost went up in flames. She glanced over at Dean who was standing over a small flame. He gave the thumbs up.

"I hate ghosts." She muttered.

"Tell me about it." Dean said as he made his way over toward her. He leaned down and helped her to her feet. "You alright?"

"Peachy." She said softly.

Her face was all flushed, Dean realized, and she was giving him the same flushed face look she had given him the night before. He leaned down for a short kiss, but was stopped when she suddenly lifted the shot gun in front of her face.

"Lets get out of here." She mumbled. "I can make lasagna."

Dean perked up at the mention of food. "Lasagna?" He repeated as he followed her from the basement.

888

Dean was checking his phone for messages again and Jo noticed he sported the same stony expression from the night before when he realized Sam had left him no message. She quickly averted her eyes when he tossed his phone onto the cushion next to him and glanced up at her.

"That food ready yet?" He asked and she rolled her eyes.

"One track mind much?" She placed the knife she'd been cleaning back in it's sheath. "It's only been in the oven for fifteen minutes." He was fidgety, she noticed. She could practically feel his pent up energy from where she was sitting and she knew he probably wanted to get gone. He'd been on stand still for long enough.

She stood and made her way over to him. She toed his knee. "Get up. Come on."

Dean raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?"

Jo grinned at her and she turned to move the coffee table out of the way. "I want to play fight." She glanced over her shoulder noticing Dean had barely moved from his spot.

He snorted. "No."

She rolled her eyes "Come on. Just a little rough housing." She poked him with her toe again. "You're all keyed up. I can tell."

Dean stared at her for a long moment. "I don't want to hurt-Ow!" he shouted when she suddenly shoved her foot hard into his chest.

"You can't hurt me Dean. At least not physically" She let the last bit slip, but he seemed distracted so he didn't seem to notice. She grinned when he slowly stood up.

"If I hurt you, it's your own fault." He warned.

She rolled her eyes. "Right." she said softly. They both circled one another and Jo came a sweet smile on her face as she realized he was actually waiting for her to attack. She did, by slapping him hard.

"Hey!" Dean yelled holding his cheek.

Jo shrugged. "It's only a little slap. It's not my fault you can't-" She was cut off as he suddenly grabbed her. She struggled in his grasp as he tried to lift her up. She twisted her way from his grip and lifted her hand, punching him in the stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed as he doubled over. He reached out for her left leg and yanked hard. She fell onto her back hard, knocking the wind out of her.

She tried to sit up, but Dean was on her in a heart beat, straddling her legs as he did.

"You punched me." He said.

Jo rolled her eyes. "I pulled back. Besides it's not like you haven't had worse."

"Pulled back my ass." He complained.

Jo tried to buck him off of her, but he was using his weight to his advantage. She wiggled against him again, pausing when she felt-she grinned up at him. "Is that-" She trailed off when he grinned.

"What do you expect what with you writhing underneath me that way? I mean, jesus Jo look at you."

Jo stopped her struggling and she slowly smiled. "So romantic."

"You want romance?" He asked. He pinched her side.

"Ow!" She said. She bucked again frowning when Dean hardly budged. She gasped and squeaked as she felt his hand brush her ribs.

Dean's grin widened. "Ticklish I see?" He chuckled. "Dude, I'm am so gonna win this game."

Jo's eyes widened. "No." she said. "Don't you dare tickle ahhh!" She burst into laughter as his hands went to work. She laughed hard, tears quickly forming in her eyes as he continued torture her. "Dean stop!"

"Say uncle." He murmured. He reached back and tickled her behind her knees, grinning at her loud squeak. "Say it!"

Jo, who's body convulsed with involuntary laughter she tried to push his hands away and failed. She could feel herself run out of breath and the strange urge to pee on herself. "okay!" She shouted, laughing. "Uncle."

Dean continued tickling. "I win?" He asked.

"Yes!" She screamed. "You win dammit Dean, you ass, stop!"

He chuckled and slid off of her. He lied next to her, watching with smug satisfaction as she wiped her tears away.

"You suck." she mumbled and he grinned at her.

"I'm awesome."

She snorted and turned on her side. "You're lucky I like you. I've hurt more for even thinking about tickling me."

Dean turned on his side himself. "Label me lucky then."

They stared at echo her for a long moment until Jo leaned forward and kissed him softly. Dean sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer as she nipped at his lips.

Jo slowly pulled back from his lips with a small sigh. There was that fluttery feeling again. Dean always did this to her. Always. He affected her with just one look. "Why are you still here?" She suddenly blurted. She wanted to know. She almost needed to know. She bit her lip as she continued. "Is it because of Sam?"

Jo watched as Dean's expression slowly closed off. She sat up with a small sigh. "Sorry for asking." She said softly. She stood up. "I'm gonna go check on the food."

88

"I don't know where Sam is."

Jo glanced up in surprise as she check the lasagna. Dean stood in the doorway of the kitchen, his expression drawn.

He walked further into the kitchen as he spoke. "He uh, kind of disappeared after our last job. Left me one message the night he left. Said he was okay. That was five days ago. Drove around for three days until I got the call from Bobby about your mom."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "Do you think he's-"

"I'm sure he's fine." Dean cut in softly. He leaned against the counter. "Just seems to be doing his own thing nowadays." He looked away from her. "He's hiding things from me. He's up to something and I have a feeling that it isn't good."

That's when it all made sense to Jo. Why Dean was here now. Why looked so vulnerable while standing in the middle of her kitchen. She did the only thing she could think of at the moment.

She hugged him.

Dean had physically stiffened in her arms but she only tightened her arms around him, silently willing him to hug her back. She knew, no matter who you were hugs were nice. They helped a little bit. He smiled when she slowly felt him relax and it wasn't until she felt him wrap his own arms around her that she knew he was okay with this.

88

"Sam? Where the hell are you!"

Jo sat up in her bed from the sound of Dean's gruff angry voice . She watched as he paced in front of the bed back and forth. She glanced at the time frowning when it read 9am. She held the sheet up to her bare chest with a small sigh. She climbed out of bed and reached for her robe.

"Fine, just stay where you are! If you go anywhere I'll kick your ass!"

She watched as he closed his phone with a low growl. "So I take it you're leaving?"

Dean nearly jumped out of skin and he turned to face her, an almost guilty expression on his face. "Uh, yeah." He said. "Sam's-" He trailed off.

Jo just smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Let me make you breakfast fist."

88

Breakfast was at most awkward. Jo didn't understand why. It wasn't as if she was going to cause a scene and accuse him of crazy things.

She took a sip of her coffee with a small smile.

"Look Jo," Dean finally burst out. "I don't want you to think-" He trailed off when she suddenly held up her hand.

"Don't. Just you don't have to do that. Besides, from you it's little weird."

Dean's expression went from worried to relieved. "Oh. Well. Alright." He began to eat his food in earnest.

888

Jo watched from the porch as Dean stowed away his bags into the trunk. She wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to cover up he disappointment at him leaving. She knew it was inevitable. Hell, she was surprised he had stayed this long.

"Well I'm gonna head out." Dean said as he made his way back onto the porch.

"Okay." she said quietly. "Thank for being here."

Dean nodded and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in for a short hug before kissing her forehead. He pulled back to look down at her. "You gonna be okay Jo?"

She nodded. "Yes." She said, and for the first time she kind of felt like it was true. "Yes."

Dean nodded and kissed her softly. He pulled away from her looking as though he wanted to say more, but thought better of it.

She wanted to laugh at that. "Okay."

Dean frowned at that. He placed both hands on her shoulder. "I'll call you Jo." He said it more forcefully this time, the tone of his voice urging him to believe her.

Jo nodded. "Okay." She repeated.

He kissed her again and turned to go. He paused and turned to face her again. "Hey Jo. Do me a favor?"

She perked up. "Yeah?"

"I know I can't tell you to stop. I won't. But, don't hunt alone. Don't."

She nodded once. "I promise."

Dean nodded once and turned to go.

Jo watched as he climbed into his car and gunned the engine. She stayed on the porch as he drove down the street, watching him until he was out of sight. She moved back into her quiet home, her thoughts turning.

Her mother has been gone for seven days now. The pain hadn't lessened and she didn't think it would lessen any time soon. She didn't know what was next for her and she certainly didn't know if Dean was going to call her. She certainly wasn't going to be pinning after him like some love sick freak. Even if she was in love with him. It wasn't like he was going to call anyway.

88

He called her two weeks later.

"I'm in Philadelphia." He said softly. "There's a vamp nest down here. Could use a hand."

The words no was for some reason on the tip of her tongue. Instead she said, "What's the address?"

END

Sequel comin' soon!


End file.
